


A World In Grey and Blue

by grayeagle



Category: Lady Midnight, The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8509834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayeagle/pseuds/grayeagle
Summary: Soulmate AU where you can't see the color of your soulmate's eyes until you see them.or, the one where Kit can't see grey until a pair of stormy eyes allow him to see the shining steel of the knife pressed against his throat.





	

 

Kit vividly remembers his first thunderstorm. He was young, but he can still remembers the crack of thunder that made his house shudder. He remembers being alone and curious, with a strong need to play in the rain. But most of all he remembers going outside and seeing a white sky. 

It was a white so pure and bright, Kit had felt pain in his eyes after staring at it so long. But he stared anyway. He looked at the sky for hours it seemed, mesmerized by the droplets of water falling from what seemed like nothing. What fascinated him most as a child, were the colors that seemed to fade in and out of existence the longer he kept his head up. Blacks blended with the white and the occasional dot of blue joined as well. It was captivating, and the earliest memory Kit has.

It was years later until he realized what it meant. That afternoon, when his father had come home from visiting a client and Kit told him about the blindingly white sky, his father only huffed and walked away. A girl in the Shadow Market eventually told him. She was older than him by several years, but she sat him down and explained everything. 

She told him why the sky was white during the worst of storms, and why knives and weapons seemed to hold no color. She wove him a tale of love and soulmates, about someone, somewhere, who couldn't see the same color blue that Kit saw in the mirror every morning. For a brief moment, she had him believe that one day he'd meet the right person with the right shade of grey in their eyes, and everything would be alright. But his father had come over, and taken Kit away again. He told his son that soulmates were a fairy tale, and informed him that most people died without ever being able to see their missing color. 

The words had shattered Kit's hope, and he had thought about every day since. He thought about it every time he saw two strangers bump into each other, apologize, and shout with joy. He thought about it every time he saw the same girl at the Shadow Market looking at her girlfriend like she held all the secrets to the universe. He thought about it every time he realized that maybe his father had never found his soulmate, not even with Kit's mother.   
He still wanted to believe though, despite everything his father had told him. But after years of looking into the eyes of every stranger he passed, he began to give up hope. He began to think that even if by some miracle he did find his soulmate, he would be old and decrepit and halfway to death. 

Never had he once thought he'd look into the eyes of a Shadowhunter threatening his life and suddenly see the color of steel. The color of the knife pressed against his throat, drawing blood.

Kit never realized how beautiful grey was. Everyone he had ever known described it as dull and drab, but Kit thought it was the most illuminating thing he'd ever seen. It was in everything. The shade of blue on the walls around him seemed to darken with it. The table across the room seemed to shine with it. And the eyes of the boy standing in front him were full of it, angry and moving. 

Kit took a small intake of breath, and silently wondered why the sharp metal was still biting into his skin. Didn't the other boy see him? Didn't he suddenly realize that he can now see blue? Didn't he know that they were soulmates?

A ball of panic and dread began to weigh itself down in Kit's stomach. Of course he didn't. Because Kit was never that lucky. His soulmate somehow wasn't soulmates with him. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall the Shadowhunter had pressed him against. All this waiting for his other half, all for nothing. 

Suddenly there was a bang, and a girl with blonde hair hurtled herself through the basement door. Kit's eyes opened in a flash.

"Tiberius Nero Blackthorn!" she shouted into the room, taking in the sight before her. Kit glanced back at the other boy, who was the owner of the pompous name that seemed to echo in the barely furnished room.

Surprisingly, he was looking right at Kit. As their eyes connected, the other boy made a choking sound and backed away, knife still raised. He was looking at Kit as if there was horns rising from his head. The black haired boy looked terrified.

He kept stepping back until he backed into the blonde girl who entered a moment earlier. He turned to her and her face melded into one of cautious concern.

"Ty, what's wrong? What- are you okay?" She made to touch the boy but stopped just before her hand reached his shoulder. 

The boy, Ty, Kit's _soulmate,_ only looked up at the blonde with wide eyes. 

"Emma," he started before hastily looking back at Kit. "Emma, it's ... he's ..." Ty trailed of, dragging his hands through his hair and dropping the knife. It clattered on the ground, the sound ringing out in the scarcely furnished basement. 

The blonde girl, Emma, whipped her head at Kit and stalked forward. "What did you say to him?" She growled. It was insane to notice, considering she was armed to the teeth, but Kit couldn't help but smile at the grey interlaced through her outfit. Even the myriad of weapons strapped to her arms, legs, and hips seemed beautiful. It made him want too stare into the eyes that allowed him to see it. So he did. He looked to Ty to try and get another glimpse of those miracle eyes. The eyes he never thought he'd get to see. 

So he did. At least, he tried. But no matter how much he stared at Ty, the other boy wouldn't look at him in return. All the while the blonde girl was staring at him like he had committed a crime. 

Finally, Ty spoke up without lifting his head.   
"Emma, stop. He's...like you and Julian." Kit looked at him, and he could see all the trouble he was having getting the words out. His hands were clenched so tightly in front of him that his knuckles were turning white. 

Emma seemed to go still as a statue before she turned around so slowly that Kit didn't realize that she was even moving until she was halfway to Ty.

"Like me and Julian," she repeated, seemingly to herself. She looked at Ty for a long time before glancing back at Kit. Her gaze drifted upwards to meet his and her eyes widened a fraction of a centimeter before her face relaxed into a cool calm. 

"Okay. Well, I need to go deal with that," she whispered, waving nonplussed at the commotion outside of the door. "Um, keep him here Ty. Don't, uh, go anywhere." Her voice was steady, but Kit could see the confusion in the slight furrow of her eyebrows. She was out of the room before either boy could voice an argument.

There was silence again as Kit stood across the room from his newly acquired soulmate, suddenly too nervous to move. Ty still hadn't shifted from his spot in the other corner, and Kit was unsure of what to do. He just continued to stare at Ty, wishing to see his eyes one more time. Now that he could see silver and grey, he wanted to cherish every moment he had with the color. It made him want to personally end the drought in California just to see what a thunderstorm really looked like.

"They aren't like the rest of my family's," Ty says quietly, lifting his head up. He wasn't quite looking at him, but Kit could see his the storm inside his eyes just fine.   
"The color is off. All my siblings have eyes that match the sea. Even my twin sister, Livvy, doesn't share it with me. I've always hated it." Ty spoke as if he was in a confessional and each word was another weight lifted off his chest. Kit didn't know what to do with this new information, so he just repeated what he had been thinking the past several minutes.

"I like grey. A lot, actually. I know I've only been able to see it for a few minutes, and it is kind of dark in here, but I think it's my favorite color." Kit could feel himself start to ramble in his nervousness, but he didn't even try to stop himself and he saw Ty turn his gaze towards him and lock eyes. "Personally, I think blue and green are overrated. Grey is a subtle beauty, you know, kind of like-"

The words locked themselves inside Kit's throat as Ty took several steps to approach Kit from across the room. In a matter of moments, Kit was just as close to his soulmate as when Ty held a knife to his neck, only this felt entirely different. 

Maintaining steady eye contact, Ty reached and grabbed Kit's hand, interlocking their fingers together. Kit fought against his body impulses in a vain attempt not to blush. He failed.

"You can't kiss me," Ty stated, looking too serious for someone who was gingerly holding Kit's hand. Kit was about to open his mouth in objection- because how could he _not_ kiss his soulmate- when Ty brought a single finger up and pressed it against Kit's lips. 

"You can't kiss me," Ty repeated, "Yet."

Kit grinned wide under Ty's finger. He was going to love being in love with this boy.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably going to make another fic with the same ((cliche)) idea as this one-shot, but not set in the Shadowhunter world. And it's probably going to be longer and incorporate different relationships( Emma/Julian, Mark/Kieran/Christina, etc)
> 
> so stay tuned for that. I just really wanted to re-imagine their meeting scene with the eye-color-thing, because eye contact was kind of a Thing in the scene in the book.
> 
> Does that make sense?


End file.
